enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Forest Fighters 2 - Dragon Slayers
is the season two conclusion and second movie of Mystic Forest Fighters starring Luke P, Noah Mason, Sarah Johanna, Oliver Williams, Ana Scarr, Wilbur Stanson, Prince Hamilton, Mei Murasaki, the Undertaker, and Caleb Johnson. It is the sequel to Mystic Forest Fighters - Case Closed. In December of 2023, the sequel and final installment in the series was released, Mystic Forest Fighters 3 - Road to Realgon. With the previous film setting the bar high, many viewers found the movie to be disappointing because of its lack of story and lack of meaningful scenes. However, many fans of the show still praised the movie and allowed it to become a box office hit. Plot Gus the Dragon sits on a balcony on the castle of Realgon, staring down at the land before him. He is soon joined by Herb, who reminds him that mankind will soon be swept off the face of the planet. Despite the encouragement, Gus cannot help but feel concerned. Hubert the Goblin interrupts the conversation by arriving to report that Fergus the Dragon, one of Gus' three scouts, has fled from an attack on Enchino. Gus and Herb are irritated at the cowardice, but Hubert draws their attention elsewhere by saying "The Overlanders are coming." Meanwhile, Gus' dragon scouts Fergus, Ressa, and Zore fly through the air to different parts of the Unknown Side, intent on finding villages to attack. A narration by the voice of Saad then recaps the events of season two. Leaving Enchino behind them; Luke, Lucille, Noah, Anastasia and Joey are walking through the desert. Luke reminds them that they must locate the Mystic Forest Fighters X in order to stand a fighting chance against the dragons, when Lucille suggests heading for Realgon to take on Herb. Everyone agrees to it, but they are unaware of how to get to Realgon. Upon reaching the New Ocean, the sea that runs through every land, Anastasia casts a beacon of light into the sky for the Mystic Forest Fighters X to find them. Lucille scolds her for allowing dragons to find them, but Luke defends her by saying they need to find and kill all the dragons they meet on the way to Realgon. Acknowledging that they have no way to cross the sea without a boat, the five decide to camp out for the night. Setting up a campfire, Anastasia cooks a not-so-good meal for everyone while they converse. When Joey reveals that he never paid much attention in history class, and Luke, Noah, and Anastasia claim to be hazy on the dragon's intentions, Lucille explains the history of the dragons and why they are so aggressive. Lucille starts with the founding of the Unknown Side. Elves once lived among the humans, being born with magic in their blood. However, the humans frowned upon the use of magic, so an elf named Kiy discovered a rift in the center of the world that led to the Unknown Side. The elves followed him through, bringing magic out of the Overland. In the Center of the Planet, Kiy dedicated the rest of his life to building a library to store his spell books. He died before its completion, but his son Aero took over and added his own spell books to the library's collection as well. Using Aero's spells, the elves created animals from the Overland and gave them the ability to talk and act like people in the Unknown Side. However, an evil elf named Drago planned to create a species of his own using black magic, and thus created dragons. The first dragon was named Dra, who led the dragons in an attempt to wipe out the elves. His son was none other than Gus. The dragons struck fear into the elves by stomping the ground, separating the Unknown Side into nine islands that would eventually make up each land. A brave elf named Richton killed Dra, thus beginning the Dragon War. It lasted for seven years, and hundreds of lives were lost. Gus then led the dragons to retreat, and Richton had Drago beheaded. Noah then asks what happened with Aero's library, to which Lucille answers. Aero and his followers built the rest of the Center of the Planet around the library, but Aero died before its completion. Richton then finished the job, adding his own spell books and claiming the place as the "Richton Library" before his death. Noah then asks multiple questions, such as whatever happened to the library, why the elves are so hated despite being the rightful founders, how Luke and Anastasia got their magic if the Overland lost it, and when Adolphus and Saratis came to defeat the dragons. Luke claims that those are details for another time, and insists that they go to sleep. That night, Joey talks to Noah about the latter's responsibility of holding the Dragon Key. Noah seems happy about it at first, until Joey reminds Noah that the chameleon will continue living on for hundreds of years after his death. This realization hits Noah hard, as he begins to contemplate whether or not he actually wants to hold the key. Meanwhile, Luke lies awake remembering everything Herb and Gus said to him. He vows that the key will be rightfully his, and he will do whatever it takes to destroy the dragon menace. That morning, the heroes awaken to find their old friends Captain Burns and Caleb staring down at them. Captain Burns reveals that the Mystic Forest Fighters X saw Anastasia's beacon and came to check it out. Otis, Telsa, and Rattigan quickly run from their ship to greet their friends, while Yul and Ra stand back and smile. Joey pushes past everyone else to find Jewel, whom he embraces joyfully. Nikki then comes down, prompting Luke to ask her where Sapphire is. Nikki is aggravated by this question, but answers "The same place as always." Noah then rushes to help B.I. walk to the rest of the group, as everyone reunites. Lucille begins addressing the group, but then notices that Luke is missing. Angrily, Nikki races onto the ship after him. Luke then enters into Sapphire's quarters, slowly approaching a meditating Sapphire. She senses his presence and swiftly pins him to the floor, before realizing who it is. The two embrace and laugh, overjoyed to see each other again, until Nikki enters and ceases their laughter by accusing Luke of following his pants rather than sticking with the rest of the group. Luke tries to retaliate, but Sapphire responds to Nikki by telling her to drop her jealousy and remember what she told her. A flashback to And the Winner Is... shows Sapphire telling Nikki not to worry about Luke, as Sapphire sees him as a student and a worthy friend. Nikki shrugs it off and reminds the two that their friends are waiting. They then follow Nikki and regroup with the others. Once the team is together, Luke explains the situation. Caleb claims that he expected this, as goblins were never meant to be trusted. Knowing their obligations to defend the Unknown Side, the Mystic Forest Fighters X agree to sail to Realgon and kill Gus and Herb. Captain Burns then officially dubs Luke, Lucille, Noah, Anastasia, and Joey as honorary members of their crew. They gather on the ship and begin to set sail. Meanwhile; Gus, Herb, and Hubert watch from their castle in Realgon. Herb remarks that Fergus will destroy their enemies, as the team travels across the New Ocean to Realgon. During the voyage, Luke and Lucille bond alone in Lucille's room, while Luke reminds her that they are cursed. Lucille realizes that this is why Luke did not use his werewolf powers in the fight against Fergus, as Luke tells her that he must overcome his curse in order to defeat Gus. As such, he refuses to make use of his lycanthropy until he can find a cure. Lucille, however, views the curse as a gift and believes she should uphold it. Meanwhile, Joey and Jewel bond on deck, with Jewel telling Joey how amazing he was in the games. Joey, getting ahead of himself, decides to show off his moves to impress Jewel, only to fall flat on his butt. On the other side of the ship, Noah questions B.I. about how he copes with his friend's deaths, still worried about being a key holder. B.I. tells Noah that death is merely a part of life and is something that cannot be avoided, and accepting that fact is the first step to accepting death. Meanwhile, Anastasia bonds with Telsa and Nikki by showing off her magic to them. Otis and Ra, noticing the ladies, attempt to flirt with them, only to be shut down. Captain Burns and Caleb continue sailing, as Yul joins the two, asking if Luke and Lucille can be trusted despite being cursed. Caleb agrees that it's questionable, but Burns states that he sees good in the two and refuses to think poorly about them. Caleb and Yul respect their captain's judgement, but they are caught off-guard when they see Fergus approaching the ship from a distance. Caleb calls for everyone to prepare for battle while Rattigan works below deck on forging new weapons, preventing him from hearing the warning. Fergus then attacks the ship, while Lucille and Anastasia assume their beast forms and fight back. Everyone grabs their swords and bows, but Noah and Joey find themselves defenseless without any weapons on them. Otis and Telsa climb on top of Fergus, while Burns, Caleb, Sapphire, and Luke try to attack with their swords. Nikki and Jewel try to flank the beast, while Yul tries to snipe him with his arrows from afar. Noah, Lucille, Joey, Anastasia, and Ra attack with their hands, but Fergus swings them off and into the water. Ra saves Noah and Joey, while Anastasia conjures a magical force that lifts her and Lucille up, bringing the three boys with them. Otis and Telsa are also tossed off, but are caught by Anastasia's magical force. Fergus swings his tail and knocks Jewel and Nikki back, but Joey catches Jewel. Nikki, however, crashes into a wall. Sapphire runs to help Jewel, leaving Luke, Caleb, and Burns to battle Fergus alone. The dragon shoots fire at the three, wounding Caleb and leaving Luke and the captain to continue fighting. Burns is soon disarmed, but Luke rushes Fergus with Killfear and hatred in his eyes. Shooting his signature lightning strike spell at the dragon, Fergus is rendered vulnerable. Luke then lunges forward and stabs Fergus through the neck with Killfear, killing the beast and letting the body slip into the ocean. As Lucille happily kisses Luke, Rattigan finally comes above deck to see what all the ruckus is. Hubert reports to Gus and Herb that Fergus is dead, but Ressa isn't too far away from the enemies. Gus is not surprised that Fergus went down, as he was the weakest of the three, but he is confident in Ressa's abilities. Meanwhile, Caleb realizes that the ship was unmanned the entire time they were battling. Due to this, they do not know if they are still en route to Realgon or not. Captain Burns decides it best to keep moving forward and see where they end up. Rattigan then reveals that he has new equipment for Noah, Lucille, and Joey. Noah is given a bow and quiver of arrows just his size, Lucille is given a strong blade similar to Sapphire's, and Joey is given two small swords to dual-wield. Luke and Jewel mentor their respective love interests in sword combat, while Yul takes it upon himself to teach Noah to use a bow. Soon into the lesson, Noah learns that he has a natural gift for archery. During the lesson, Noah finally asks Yul why elves are so neglected in the Unknown Side. Feeling no need to keep it a secret, Yul explains that not every elf used to appreciate magic. An elf named Lik founded the FLAM, Fighters for Laws Against Magic, in Sargoga to outlaw magic in the entire Unknown Side. Lik assassinated the ruler of Euland, Yon, and was quickly killed afterwards. However, his followers raced to the Richton library and burned it to the ground, throwing many of the spell books into the rift to Overland. After many years, a group of humans discovered the spell books and invaded the Unknown Side, fighting with the goblins to overthrow the elves. The humans became so powerful that the surviving elves fled to Northern Yonland. Among the humans that overthrew the elves was none other than Adolphus. After the war, the goblins closed Realgon and their territory of Fukiko to anyone who was not a goblin, but the humans ruled the rest of the Unknown Side. Noah is shocked to learn that the humans once fought alongside the goblins, and begins to question everything. He then wonders if Luke, Lucille, and Anastasia can even be trusted anymore. Caleb then suddenly announces that they are coming upon land, but it is too dark to recognize. They sail toward the land, but get a bad feeling upon reaching it. Stepping off the ship, the Mystic Forest Fighters X find themselves at sword-point of countless vampires who smell lycanthropy among them. Before they can move to kill their invaders, Angelina emerges from the crowd and commands them to stop, recognizing the Mystic Forest Fighters X as her friends. She then takes them into her and Marsha's home, where they tell the visitors that they are in Gnitshak. Luke tells them about the dragon problem and asks if the Gnitshaks will support their endeavor. Angelina and Marsha agree to help out, believing that Luke and Noah should rightfully own the key. As such, the two address the other Gnitshaks and insist that they help slay the dragons. The vampires agree to put their hate for werepeople aside to assist, while Luke recaps the War on Lycanthropy. An evil elf named Var cast diseases of lycanthropy and vampirism on many elves, forcing laws to be made to adapt to their nature. The vampires protested the laws and declared war on the werepeople in Euland. When a werewolf named Nar killed the vampire leader Tretchur with a wooden stake, the vampires were weakened and forced to surrender by Yon's army after a week. Yon reasoned with the vampires, allowing the vampires to discover their own land of Gnitshak and live there peacefully as long as Euland provided blood for them. Since that day, the vampires have still viewed the werepeople as traitors for not protesting the laws with them. Noah then breaks down and calls Luke out for being a traitor in more ways than one, before running off. Joey takes off after Noah, but Luke is held back by Angelina before he can too. She tells him to let Noah get over himself, because Luke needs to help Gnitshak prepare their defenses. All the while, Ressa watches from atop a mountain, readying his attack. Joey searches for Noah and finds him outside the village, moping. Noah tells Joey that the humans are filthy traitors for fighting with the goblins to overthrow the elves, but Joey consoles Noah by telling him that the goblins were not always evil. They were created as emotionless beings that could go on voyages in place of the elves. When the humans were oppressed by the elves after coming, the goblins helped them revolt. The war was necessary, and no one can be blamed for the actions of their ancestors. Noah decides to think it through, while Gnitshak prepares their defenses. However, Luke spots Ressa atop the mountain and slips away from the others to battle him. Sapphire notices Luke sneak away and follows him, but Nikki notices Sapphire sneaking away and follows her. The three soon meet up on the mountain path, where Luke scolds the girls for following him. Sapphire scolds him right back for leaving the group, but Ressa attacks them before they can argue any further. The Gnitshaks notice Ressa on the mountain, but Angelina commands them to hold back until the dragon comes closer, not noticing their friends up there. However, Lucille notices that Luke is missing and begins searching the village for him. Atop the mountain path, Luke draws Killfear and charges Ressa, only to be knocked back. Sapphire and Nikki join in, as the battle rages up the mountain. Wanting to knock out Ressa's flight advantage, Luke leads the dragon into a cave, where Ressa battles Luke's sword with his nose horn. Sapphire and Nikki flank Ressa, but he swings them forward and knocks them to the ground in front of Luke. He then charges Luke with his horn, but Nikki shoves Luke out of the way, only to be fatally pierced by Ressa's horn herself. Sapphire screams as Nikki is pierced to death against the wall of the cave, but Luke uses this opportunity to stab Ressa through the neck with Killfear, killing the dragon. Sapphire begins to cry over Nikki's body, devastated at the loss of her good friend. Luke consoles Sapphire, blaming himself for Nikki's death. Sapphire remarks that Nikki would want them to keep going, otherwise she wouldn't have risked her life to save Luke. Down in Gnitshak, the vampires take notice of the dragon's disappearance as Joey and Noah return. Caleb prepares to move forward to pursue the dragon up the mountain, but stops when he sees Luke and Sapphire returning from the mountain, with Luke carrying the corpse of Nikki. Everyone is mortified at the sight, as Luke lays Nikki's body in front of the Mystic Forest Fighters X. He tells about what occurred atop the mountain, and swears on Saratis' grave that he will kill Gus and Herb once and for all. Angelina and Marsha announce that they will join their friends in their quest, wanting to do everything they can to save their homelands. Noah apologizes to Luke for his freak-out, which Luke tells him to think nothing of as the Mystic Forest Fighters X, with Angelina and Marsha, board their ship and set sail north toward Fukiko and Realgon. In Realgon, Hubert reports to Gus and Herb that Ressa had been killed, which aggravates Herb. However, Gus claims that they saved the best for last, and Zore will surely put an end to their enemy. Gus then calls for Zore, who arrives at the balcony of Realgon's castle. Gus tells Zore to station himself in Fukiko and kill the enemies as soon as they enter, to which Zore obliges. The trip to Fukiko is morose, with no one talking much along the way. Finding themselves alone, Noah approaches Luke about his problem regarding the Dragon Key. Luke tells Noah that only the most important people are chosen for such a responsibility, and dealing with the deaths of countless friends and family members comes as the price for such an honor. He continues by saying that even though life can be long and painful sometimes, everything is in place for a reason. Noah makes his decision and agrees to hold the Dragon Key with Luke, accepting his responsibility. Soon enough, Caleb announces that they have come upon Fukiko, where Zore waits for them. They dock their ship and slowly unload, when Zore attacks them with several fire balls at the same time. They run for cover, but Zore swiftly swoops down and injures Joey, Anastasia, and Ra. Luke shoots lightning at the beast, but it proves to be futile, as Zore's skin is practically steel. Zore grounds himself, allowing everyone to attack, only to discover that their swords cannot harm him. Telsa heads for a full-frontal attack, but Zore opens his mouth and chomps down on her, killing her instantly. This forces Burns to call a retreat, as Zore is too powerful. However, Luke remains fighting in a blind rage until Lucille grabs him. Zore prepares to take a bite out of the lycanthrope couple, but then freezes and screams in agony. Luke and Lucille look on in awe as their former guildmaster from Enchino, Saad, appears behind the dragon and strikes him several times with powerful magic bursts. Zore cries out in agonizing pain until he explodes into a bloody mess. Saad stands in the remains of the dragon as Luke, Lucille, Joey, Noah, and Anastasia rush over to greet him. Saad reveals that he never stopped watching Luke and company, and that he rigged the magic selection for Luke and Noah to be chosen for Overland. Lucille is baffled that Saad rigged the selection, but Saad explains that Herb did as well. He knew about Herb's intentions and that Luke and Noah could stop him. In a way, everything had been part of Saad's master plan to outsmart Herb. With Saad as the leader, the crew marches to Realgon to put an end to their foes. Seeing them approaching and having no more Dragon Scouts left, Gus takes it upon himself to kill the Mystic Forest Fighters X. He stands atop the castle's balcony and watches them approach. They spot Gus on the castle, as Luke shouts several taunts to the beast. Gus challenges Luke and his friends to a fight, which they gladly accept. Gus flies down and attacks, burning most of the fighters in one fire blast. Luke and Anastasia shoot lightning, which fails to harm the dragon master. Gus flaps his wings hard and blows everyone back, but Noah rushes away from the crowd to find a good place to snipe from. Caleb and Luke charge forward and climb the castle using Luke's magic, but Gus hits them with his tail and knocks them onto the balcony. Luke is injured and can barely stand, but Caleb musters his strength to charge Gus with his sword. The two battle for a moment, until Gus backs up and fires a massive beam of fire directly at Caleb, which engulfs and kills him. Angered by Caleb's death, Luke grabs Killfear and jumps on the back of Gus, trying to stab his steel skin. Gus is able to tilt his head and shoot fire at Luke, saying that his skin is fireproof and he can risk a few burns. However, Noah shoots a perfect shot directly into Gus' eye, blinding him and causing him to miss Luke. Gus blindly fidgets about, causing Luke to fall off, only to be caught by Anastasia's spell and carried back to the ground. B.I. then steps forward after a complete meditation and lets out his dragon slaying yell. Terrified by this, Gus attempts to blindly flee, only to fly directly into the ground in front of Captain Burns. Burns raises his blade and brings it down hard upon Gus' head, successfully decapitating and slaying Gus. Everyone gathers in front of the castle, knowing that Herb is the final enemy they must face in order to obtain the key. However, Saad informs the team that Herb is an undead spirit, and thus cannot be killed by anyone among the living. Angelina and Marsha state that vampires are considered undead, meaning they would be capable of killing Herb, but they are far too weak to take on a goblin mage like Herb. Luke, wanting to end Herb more than anything, tells Angelina and Marsha to bite him and make him a vampire. Everyone gasps, as Angelina reminds Luke that he would lose his lycanthropy if he were to become a vampire. Luke says that he is well aware, but he doesn't wish to bear the burden of being cursed any longer, meaning he is willing to give up being a werewolf to defeat Herb. Marsha decides that she will be the one to bite Luke, as she does exactly that. Luke's ability to become a werewolf is then stripped from him, as he becomes a vampire. Angelina tells Luke that he is the first person to ever give up lycanthropy for vampirism, and this could very well be the key piece in ending the rivalry between the two sides. Luke insists that nobody follow him, as he approaches the castle and enters, finding Herb alone in the throne room. Herb greets his guest and taunts him by dangling the Dragon Key in front of him. Luke threatens Herb, insisting that the days of terror are over and that the key belongs to him. Herb calls Luke foolish as he accepts his battle request. Herb takes the first shot, but Luke deflects it and shoots a bolt of lightning at Herb. Herb mocks Luke for trying to harm him, before realizing that the lightning strike hurt him. Luke tells Herb that he gave up his curse to become a vampire, giving him all the power he needs to defeat Herb. The two battle for a while, proving to be evenly matched until Luke recites a powerful Saratis spell that blows Herb back. With Herb vulnerable, Luke blasts him with his strongest lightning attack yet, as Herb screams in agonizing pain. Slowly, Herb disintegrates into nothingness as the Dragon Key falls to the floor. Luke dramatically approaches it and picks it up, as a golden glow flows through him, claiming him as the rightful holder of the key for the next five-hundred years. As everyone waits impatiently outside to see what happens, they see Luke emerge from the castle. Victoriously, Luke holds the Dragon Key up in the air, as everyone cheers. Jewel grabs Joey and kisses him, as Lucille and Anastasia rush Luke to kiss him as well. Otis then grabs Noah and kisses him, only to receive a smack from the chameleon. Sapphire then smiles at Luke, remarking "I'm proud of you, my student..." The next scene shows a celebration on the ship in front of Fukiko, as Lucille proclaims Luke and Noah as the rightful holders of the Dragon Key. Luke and Noah hold the key together, as Saad congratulates his guild members for how far they have come. Wishing them the best of luck, he leaves to continue his journeys elsewhere, bidding farewell to the Mystic Forest Fighters X. As everyone bids Saad farewell, Captain Burns suggests that they continue sailing the ocean and helping protect the Unknown Side. Luke and Noah agree to stay with their friends while protecting the key, as the ship departs across the ocean and leaves Fukiko and Realgon behind them. Meanwhile in the castle of Realgon, Hubert arises from the darkness and watches as the Mystic Forest Fighters X leave in their ship. He speaks out loud "It's not over yet, Mystic Forest Fighters X... Just you wait and see..." before laughing maniacally. Cast (In order of appearance) Wilbur Stanson as Gus the Dragon Prince Hamilton as Herb Bart Crowe as Hubert the Goblin Fred Hugo as Fergus the Dragon Prince Hamilton as Ressa the Dragon Bart Crowe as Zore the Dragon Luke P as Luke the Werewolf Sarah Johanna as Lucille the Werewolf Noah Mason as Noah the Chameleon Ana Scarr as Anastasia the Werefox Oliver Williams as Joey the Kangaroo James Freeburg as Kiy Jim Hanson as Aero Phil Dandy as Drago Gerard Samson as Richton The Undertaker as Captain Burns Caleb Johnson as Caleb Albert Hutchinson as Otis the Grasshopper Misty June as Telsa the Ferret Roderick Turner as Rattigan Yul Han as Yul the Elf Hal Gallant as Ra the Shark Juliana Ginsing as Jewel the Wallaby Nicole Shore as Nikki Albert Hutchinson as B.I. the Komodo Dragon Mei Murasaki as Sapphire Stacey Berg as Angelina Wilma Newman as Marsha Prince Hamilton as Saad Production Filming for season two of Mystic Forest Fighters ended sooner than expected, allowing the filming of the second movie to begin in November of 2020. The original draft of the script had been written by Fred Hugo, Jim Hanson, and Luke P directly after the rest of season two had been written. Throughout filming the season, Hugo and Hanson made several changes to the script as they saw fit. After meeting with the cast and finalizing it, the final draft of the script was completed and filming could begin. Shooting did not take place in the usual location of Glasgow, Scotland. With a higher budget than the previous film, director George Reginald took filming to the Philippines Sea for the many scenes aboard the ship. This was a change from their regular location of the Gulf of Mexico. The scenes aboard the ship were filmed first, before the crew packed up and headed for Mount Norikura, Japan to continue. Shooting for the scenes in Gnitshak and the flashback commenced, before the remainder of the film was shot in the nearby city of Gifu, the usual location for the Realgon scenes. George Wilson was placed in charge of the special effects, but had to hire Yasumi Roku to assist. Creating the dragon fights proved to be more challenging than expected, forcing the two to hire a whole new crew to help out. With the recent death of set designer Francis Gerald, building the sets proved to be more difficult than before. Led by Hugo, most filming was forced to take place inside the studio set in Gifu. No costume changes were made for the film, but the Joey stand-in Jay Parker unexpectedly quit after an injury on set from his new swords. He attempted to press charges, but soon dropped them. He was replaced by Don Gregory. For the animated recap and exposition scenes, animator Walter Quincy teamed up with Yasumi Roku and their team to make the animated sequences come to life. It took them one full month to animate, then the voice-overs were filmed. Once everything was put together, the film was eventually completed, with a tremendous after party taking place. In December of 2021, the movie aired in theaters, with most completely selling out within the first week. Reception Due to being a highly anticipated film, it managed to gross over $730,000,000. This was significantly less than the previous Mystic Forest Productions pictures, but still a high amount. Doing well at the box office and garnering a massive following after it's airing, the film still received mixed to positive reviews. Rotten Tomatoes gave the movie a score of 80% based on 192 reviews, while MetaCritic rated it 72 out of 100. Rolling Stone, however, was more critical, giving it two stars. Peter Travers explained "Take out the exposition and fight scenes, and you have a good ten-minute film... if you've seen the show beforehand." The Chicago Tribune had a similar criticism, but praised the movie for its great special effects and use of animation. New York Times recommended the film to regular watchers of the show, but noted that people that do not watch Mystic Forest Fighters should "definitely stay away from it." The most critical review of the movie came from the Enchino Fanclub, a notorious "nit-picky" group of fans of the show. However, this marked their first ever negative review of anything Mystic Forest Fighters related, heavily criticizing the focus on exposition and the immense use of "boring fight scenes" to "kill run-time so the movie would be longer." The site's hatred for the movie grew so heavy that it led to many members attacking the writers and actors on social media sites such as Twitter, sparking a controversial outbreak that eventually caused the heads of the site to shut it down after a public apology. Music The music score was written by K-Fio, who wrote and sang the title track "I'm A Dragon Slayer", which became a hit single upon its release. He also performed "Well, Well, Well" and "Unlock" for the film's soundtrack. The Foo Fighters also provided their hit song "Everlong" to be featured in the movie. Category:Movies